Warriors Spoof Show!
by Hollyleaf Rockz
Summary: Join Arcticfire, a proud warrior of ComedyClan, and her MANY apprentices( really she seems to get a new one every week.) as they torture,embarrass,humiliate, and do other things to your favorite Warrior cats! Rated T due to blood
1. Chapter 1

**hello there! I'm holyleaf forever and I own nothing except for my OCs! R and R!**

* * *

A sleek white cat sat at a Mountain grey desk, smiling at the camera. " hello there! I'm Arcticfire and this is Warriors Spoof show! Where I, and some other cats: humiliate, embarrass, torture,and insult your favorite warrior cats! They can be dead or alive! Good or evil! Insane or dull! Ok maybe not dull but still! Now here is our first guest, Silverstream!"

A gagged Sliverstream duct-tapped to a chair is brought in by a strong looking black tom. Arcticfire tipped her head to him " Thank you Wolfpelt. Can somecat please remove Silverstream's gag?" a hyper grey apprentice ripped off the gag. " There you go mentor!" the apprentice mewed Arcticfire grinned " Thank you Piperpaw. To those in the audience, I get a new apprentice every week so I wouldn't get attached to Piperpaw. Oh, she's also my co-host this week." Piperpaw leaps to a hot pink desk ( the sight making Arcticfire gag) and spins in her office chair

Arcticfire shuffled a deck of cards " ok Silverstream first question... Why did you fall in love with Greystripe?" Silverstream snapped " Because he's handsome!" Piperpaw was nodding her approval. Arcticfire shook her head" So how do you feel about him taking Millie as a mate?" Sliverstream hissed at Millie's name " I feel like ripping her face off and throwing it to the crows!" Arcticfire grinned " Sounds like you want to kill her." Silverstream nodded " ok then!"

Silverstream and Millie and proofed into a small room. Arcticfire stepped in front of the camera " We can't afford to get sued...again...so we are required to censor this." No sooner had she said this when Silverstream had complity destroyed Millie. Arcticfire proofed Silverstream back to StarClan,brought Millie back to life, and sent her back to ThunderClan. " looks like we are out of time! Join me and my new apprentice next week!"

Piperpaw's mouth hit the floor " NEW apprentice?!" Arcticfire turned to her " Yeah, I had to tell you... Piperpaw, you're fired!" Piperpaw was kicked out of the studio and she ran back to DramaClan.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Tell me who should be on next time!**


	2. Jayfeather might be in love

**Don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Arcticfire was at her grey desk smiling. Her new apprentice named Amberpaw was staring at a spotlight. Arcticfire shook her head at him " Amberpaw... You're an idiot." a cat off-camera whispered " Arcticfire! We're rolling!" Arcticfire jumped " Hello and welcome to Warrior Spoof show! Today Amberpaw and I will choose three cats,dare them to do something either in front of their Clan, or um.. You'll see the three cats are: Jayfeather, Blackstar, and Onestar!"

Amberpaw brought in the three cats. Arcticfire smiled " Hello. I am Arcticfire of ComedyClan." Blackstar hissed " I don't care if you're the Queen of England! Let me go!" Arcticfire ignored him " Jayfeather, you have to go to a Gathering, and announce that you and your stick are mates and that it is expecting kits!" Blackstar and Onestar cracked up while Jayfeather blushed " I'm not doing that!" Amberpaw stopped being Stupid and hissed " Do it or I will dye your fur hot pink for all of forever!" Tears fOrmed in Arcticfire's eyes " I taught him so well..." then she proofed Jayfeather to the Gathering.

Jayfeather: Attention everyone, I am now mates with my stick. And it is expecting kits!

Everyone: O_O

Arcticfire laughed " that was great okay Blackstar, you have to get married to a bomb! And we shall show that in the next episode! Cya! Also, Amberpaw, YOU'RE FIRED!" Amberpaw jumped out the window.


	3. Mr and Mrs Blackstar

Arcticfire looked at the camera with her award winning smile ( she won it because Justin Timberlake "fell" down some stairs) " hello and welcome to Warriors spoof Show! This is my new apprentice, Teapaw!"

Teapaw grinned briefly at the camera " hello I'm Teapaw Arctcifire's new sLave I mean apprentice!" he mewed with a heavy British accent. Arcticfire glared at him and she smiled again " we're here at Blackstar's wedding! That's why I'm wearing a tux... TEAPAW! Go to Starbucks and get mea latte! And don't forget the cream!"

Teapaw raced to Starbucks and brought back the latte. Arcticfire was snickering as Blackstar prepared to kiss his bomb-bride. " I now pronounce you Tom and inanimate object. You may kiss the bomb."

Blackstar kissed the bomb and ShadowClan exploded. And at ThunderClan, a kit pointed to the mushroom cloud and said: " Preeetttyyy!"

Arcticfire proofed everything back to normal and turned to Onestar. " Onestar... Sing _I'm Sexy and I Know it_ to your Clan!" She poofed him to WindClan where he got up on two legs and sang the song.

Arcticfire was yelling at Teapaw " I SAID DON'T FORGET THE CREAM AND YOU FORGET IT! YOU'RE FIRED! don't let the door hit your tail on the way out!" The door hit Teapaw's tail and Arcticfire yowled " STARCLAN D***IT TEAPAW!"

Arcticfire races off the sage and an off camera cat whispers " go to commercial!"

Commercial cat: Warriors Spoof Show! Is brought to you by StarClanbucks brownies! StarClanbucks brownies, there're to die for!


End file.
